2025
by starwarsnerd23
Summary: The year is 2025 in a galaxy far far away... Cain is a rogue Jedi. The republic has fallen into chaos and the only real 'heroes' left are mercenaries. They take out criminals and crime lords as they attempt to bring the republic back to stability. Though the mercenaries don't always get along.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, please go easy with the hate but feel free to leave flames. Although, much like my friend MonsterConnoisseur117, if someone leaves a review threatening me for any reason, the next chapter will be delayed a day.**

 **I do not own star wars.**

* * *

The city lights blurred Cain's vision as he slowly walked towards the club. The brown haired man received few glances in the mass of bodies. The chatter of people was amusing to him. They were gossiping, however what he laughed at more was the fact that most of them were drunk to the point to where they couldn't stand and were laughing and having a good time. As he slowly made his way towards the club he could sense the darkness everywhere. The "secret" guards weren't being very discreet since they all had tribal art tattoos on their faces which gave them away in the swirling mass of drunken and aggravated people. Soon the club entrance stood in front of him. However, before he could make his way inside a guard stopped him asking for his invitation card. Cain raised his right hand and waved it slowly, telling the guard that the man didn't need to see his invitation card. Cain was using a classic Jedi mind trick. One he had learned from his master long ago, before the Jedi order fell apart. The guard was dazed for a second and Cain almost doubted he would be able to gain entrance,

"Right this way." the guard said politely, Cain internally sighed in relief and made his way into the establishment, his nose was assaulted by the aroma of foul incense trying, and failing, to cover the even fouler body odors. He barely kept his face from showing his disgust and turned his mind back to his time it was a slave trader. The man, if he could be called that, would kidnap young women and force them to do his utterly perverse and disgusting bidding. Cain had heard of the man but never thought he would finally find the correct moment to bring the criminal to justice for his crimes. As he made his way through the mass of people inside, he saw the Twi-lek dancer girls and their faces, hiding their utter misery to all but a well trained eye. He turned away regretfully and silently promised to free them. Cain couldn't believe how many crime lords he was seeing in this place. There were over twenty of them. They were all huddled over something, _'Birds of a feather'_ Cain thought. Suddenly a woman screamed and everyone scattered, except for the few who were stupid enough to stay behind to see what had happened. The crime lord Shalin had been shot by a poison dart and presumably fallen to the ground in moments. Cain sensed something up on the balcony. He spun around catching a dart that was headed right for him between two fingers. He tossed it back in the direction it originated from. He wasn't fast enough though, the assassin was already on the move. Cain sprinted after the person. He was determined to find out who just killed his target. While he was racing after the assassin he thought of what might have happened. The only explanation was a leak. When he reached the stairs to where the balcony came down, he drew his blaster waiting for the assassin to appear. Nothing did. He got curious and crept up the stairs. He saw light shining through a window. The assassin had probably escaped through the window. There was no way he was going to capture the assassin now. He had wasted too much time. Cain exited the building slowly, looking around for the assassin to see if it was still there watching him. There was no obvious assassin. He ran towards his ship which was parked in an ally. As he was outside he noticed that the street was completely empty. Something wasn't right. Suddenly something shot out from the dark and he was wrapped in a net. He tried to struggle free but it tightened every time he moved. Then it dawned on him. There was only one assassin that used nets like this.

* * *

 ********if I get 5 reviews/favorites on this story I will upload another chapter*********


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Assassins

Jocasta…. She was the only one Cain knew that used tightening nets. He called out to her but she didn't answer. He was about to call her again but she stepped out of the shadows.

"Tsk, tsk. Cain why do you always fall for my traps?" Jocasta said.

"Well you see darlin' if you didn't always put them right next to my ship then we wouldn't have this problem of running into all the time." snarled Cain.

"Oh honey I just love it when you're mad." Said Jocasta.

"Let me go and I'll let you live another day that way we can meet under better circumstances." Cain answered calmly ignoring her remark. He loved her. They have been friends since the academy back on rhen var. the academy was a super-secret training facility for teenagers that were force sensitive but didn't want to be a Jedi. They end up working part time for the Jedi but never as part of the order. He had fallen in love with her. They had worked side by side for many years till she had figured she would work better on her own. Cain and Jocasta were the deadliest team of assassins in the galaxy. While he was thinking of time when she left him he was tearing up and didn't realize. It was quite spectacle, a stocky man tangled in a net, crying. He finally came back to reality to see Jocasta walking away. She yelled something but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Suddenly the net dissipated and Cain fell face first into the ground. He picked himself back up and made his way towards his ship he opened the ramp to be welcomed by his personal ai. The ai was a female model with a blue hue. Before Cain stepped onto his ship he turned around to see if Jocasta was watching him from the shadows but he saw nothing. He was thinking of running after but he told himself to just forget it. He had other things to worry about. How was he going to explain this to the Jedi council?


End file.
